Mafagafo
|- style="text-align:center;" ! style="background: #00DEFF;" | Nome Pseudo-Científico |- style="text-align:center;" |''Mallignum phagophytus'' |} thumb|right|Ótimos preços e boas compras, você só encontra aqui. thumb|250px|right|Um Mafagafo emo (muito difícil de se encontrar) thumb|Mafagafo que caiu numa emboscada das Forças Armadas do Missisipi, Estados Unidos. Depois dessa foto não foram encontrados vestigios nem do fotógrafo e nem dos pobres militares que iludiram-se pensando que poderiam matar um Mafagafo usando essas armas primitivas e sem nenhum adereço amarelo. }} Mafagafos (Malignus fagocitos), também conhecidos como Chickenitos sabor Frango, são monstros do Mal que vão comer você. São comuns em regiões de baixa densidade demográfica (Acre) - na verdade baixa densidade demográfica é comum em regiões de Mafagafos - e locais sem luz, já que eles respiram escuridão. Recentemente se mudaram para o reino de Glinglow, juntamente com os Leprachauns. Também, eles são descritos como monstros parecendo bichinho de pelúcia, marrom e muito fofinho. Mas tome cuidado: Se você achar eles muito fofinhos e inocentes, eles podem te devorar. Até hoje não há provas conclusivas de que os Mafagafos existam. Especula-se que todas as provas foram comidas por eles. Mafagafos costumam se apresentar na forma de uma pequena caixa retangular peluda. Isso faz com que muitos teóricos da Conspiração pensem que eles, na verdade, são caixas de fósforo com muito musgo, o que é mentira, já que musgo é verde e Mafagafos são cor de bosta marrons. Todo nosso conhecimento sobre a aparência dos Mafagafos vem de um desenho conceitual feito por Silvio Santos após o mesmo receber um espírito de um outro ser comido por um mafagafo. Infelizmente, hoje sabemos que era tudo uma mentira, já que Mafagafos também comem a alma de suas presas. Tomem cuidado eles atacam sem saber avisaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr... thumb|Mafagafo tomando banho: Momento flagrado de uma intimidade mafagafal. thumb|left|Mafagafos caçando gatinho [[Cheiramento de gatinhos|para cheirá-lo. Repare na expressão de extremo pânico do pobre gatinho.]] Pra quem não sabe, um mafagafo é um bicho guloso filho da puta do caralho animal monstro caixa de free box peluda fagocitos sabor frango ser pensante racional peludo que pode comer de tudo, menos o que é amarelo, pois ele precisa da escuridão. Para se ter uma ideia de como odeiam amarelo, um mafagafo chamado Bob, diferente dos outros, nasceu com essa cor porque sua mãe teve rubéola. Passou por um espelho e teve um trauma psicológico. Fugiu, tropeçou numa pedra, caiu do morro, foi se furando, bateu a cabeça e teve uma crise de idiotice identidade enquanto rolava fumo rumo ao mar. Quando chegou no fundo, algumas criaturas marinhas o encontraram e passaram a chamá-lo de esponja. Hoje, ele é o personagem principal de um desenho animado. Origem Não há vestígios que comprovem a origem do aparecimento dos Mafagafos no planeta, pois a ausência de esqueleto ou qualquer estrutura rígida no corpo do animal impossibilitou sua preservação como fóssil. Entretanto, existem inúmeras crenças de messias (também conhecidos como mendigos) alegando conhecer a época e razão de seu aparecimento. Alguns dizem que esta espécie se originou de experiências feitas por cientistas tentando melhorar a sua tecnologia agrícola. Num procedimento errado, foi formada uma célula de um grau tão grande de esquisitice, que o cientista resolveu dar fim nela antes que os colegas de laboratório descobrissem. De maneira não muito inteligente, seu criador resolveu jogá-la em um pântano. Esta foi uma das inúmeras maiores cagadas cometidas pelo homem. Hoje existem milhares deles pelo mundo. Mwahahahahaha! Como já estão praticamente dominando a Terra, os mafagafos tentam agora dominar Marte. Dieta thumb|Mafagafo comendo carne humana disfarçada de sushi. left|250px|thumb|Mafagafo monitorando a Desciclopédia. Então, cuidado! Se você falar merda, ele irá atrás de você! Os Mafagafos alimentam-se de crianças, humanos, mulheres (em todos os sentidos), você, eu, Sua mãe, Seu Pai , Tua vó de Cueca, dentre outros. Em geral, qualquer coisa que não seja amarela. sendo assim, excluindo automaticamente os asiáticos razão da população da China ser a maior do mundo. Então, fique de olho na sua casa e tenha sempre uma pringles no bolso! se pinte inteiramente de amarelo, I-N-T-E-I-R-A-M-E-N-T-E! A não ser que queria ter um olho (ou outras coisas) arrancado. Sistema Digestório Alguns pesquisadores afirmam que tem um buraco negro no estomago de um mafagafo sendo possível digerir tudo, no entanto outras autoridades no assunto acreditam que isso seja mentira, já que mafagafos também digerem buracos negros. Numa outra opinião a teoria dos buracos negros seria impossível visto que os buracos negros possívelmente matariam o mafagafo sugando a escuridão da qual ele necessita para respirar. Os mafagafos não soltam fezes, pois se soltassem, seriam inofensivos por alguns minutos e não querem se arriscar porque são filhos da puta, e isto é contra a natureza dos mafagafos. Eles soltam todas as suas excretas pela urina, que é extremamente forte e ácida. A urina dos mafagafos é extremamente usada no ramo de refrigerantes, sendo usada por empresas como a Coca-Cola e a Pepsi, enquanto outras empresas como a Ki-Suco cola, Tupy cola, tio sam, sorriso e Cu-mum cola usam urina de rato ou a urina da sua mãe. A Batalha contra os 웃 thumb|left|Reação comum de 웃s ao verem um mafagafo.thumb|right|Pena que ninquem avisou aos Homem-Palito que mafagafos são imunes a espadas... bom, na próxima de à eles bazucas... No princípio, mafagafos, 웃s e Etorangos eram amigos e se davam bem, mas depois da Guerra de Póing, o mundo se viu a aliança mafagafo - 웃 - etorango ser desfeita, onde as raças passaram a ser inimigas mortais. Os ferozes mafagafos e os ágeis 웃 se degladiam há mais de 1000 anos, mas o desfecho ainda está longe de acontecer. Os etorangos revoltados com a guerra, também entram nela para acabar de uma vez por todas e o mundo voltar a ter paz. Etorangos estão na guerra aproximadamente há 500 anos. A Segunda Guerra Mafagafal A Segunda Guerra Mafagafal ocorreu logo após a vitória esmagadora contra os 웃s. Mafagaf Hitler, estava indignado com o ponto em que os mafagafos chegaram, após a guerra a maioria possuía as marcas das bombas químicas do inimigo, marcas amarelas. Então num apelo desesperado, Mafagaf Hitler ordenou morte à todos aqueles não puros, os amarelos, com manchas amarelas e até aos mafagafos corinthianos e vascaínos(são os piores!)!! Porém, num culto satânico dos mafagafos oprimidos, foi invocado: Aquele-cujo-nome-virou-Bob Esponja, o deus dos mafagafos amarelos!! Então, Bob Esponja emergiu dos mares de Mafagaf City com sua tropa submarinal, as estrelas-do-mar sem cérebro, o Lula entre outros. A primeira batalha foi sangrenta e houve igualdade de forças,as tropas de Mafagaf tinham superioridade belica(sei lá o que é isso,só achei legal) enquanto as tropas de Bob tinham obviamente a maior fraqueza dos mafagafos:AMARELO!!! Então, Bob Esponja num apelo desesperado, invocou seu amigo, o Capitão Dave Jones e sua tripulação estranha. Os mafagafos foram melhores, porém ainda estavam em desvantagem. Nesse momento, Chuck Norris acordou e disse "QUEM ME ACORDOU PORRA????" então, se borrando de medo, Mafagaf Hitler se suicidou, e até hoje os mafagafos amarelos são rejeitados, mas tem seu lugar na sociedade (ou não). (PS: Os Mafagafos Amarelos estão entrando em extinção) A batalha contra os Cactos right|thumb|left|200px|Uma cena chocante. Não há muito que se saiba, só se sabe que os Mafagafos quase extinguiram os Cactos, só há uma foto em homenagem aos bravos guerreiros para Windows. Estima-se que se Mafagafos não batalhassem contra os cactos, o número de cactos existentes seria 32 vezes maior. Ou seja, os cactos dominariam o mundo! Por isso rezem todos os dias para os mafagafos antes de dormir, pois eu sei que vocês não gostariam de ser pinicados pelos cactos gigantes de noite. Mas não adorem os mafagafos pois eles são drogados! Eles cheiram gatinhos! Os gatinhos fofos do mundo estão prestes a acabar por causa de um simples prazer de mafagafos idiotas!(Putz, pra quem escreveu isso é melhor ir viver com os cactos, se não, é CRÉÉÉÉÉU!) Eles foram rudes com os cactos gigantes e os amassaram para eles ficarem pequenos e os mandaram para desertos, onde tiveram que se adaptar acumulando águas no corpo e transformando folhas em espinhos. No deserto os cactos são seguros por ter luz e uma areia brilhosamente brilhante amarela. Dominação dos Polos Os mafagafos começaram sua dominação Global pelos polos, era muito difícil para eles se locomoverem no gelo, eles ficaram desesperados até que acharam uma guria retardada que andava vagando no meio do nada, os mafagafos a prenderam em uma jaula para depois ser cozinhada em banho maria. Até que a menina os ameaçaram falando que se eles não a soltarem, ela iria transformar seu cabelo azul em loiro. Um mafagafo que jogava Kof achou uma grande coincidência da Guria com Kula Diamond, eles a perguntaram qse ela controlava o gelo e ela respondeu que sim, então surgiu o acordo "Se você nos ajudar a controlar o gelo e dominar os Polos, nós a soltamos da jaula". Após o feito, Kula Diamond foi devorada pelos mafagafos. Controle da população mafagafal thumb|right|Mafagafos odeiam cidades litorâneas superpopulosas. thumb|Esse [[Bob Esponja mafagafo pelado morreu no dia que olhou no espelho.]] Os Desmafagafizadores left|thumb|Filhote de mafagafo, enfurecido pois seus pais ainda não trouxeram [[Você|comida]] Desmafagafizadores são pessoas que passsam (e perdem) suas vidas tentando combater os mafagafos. Geralmente usam canetas marca-texto amarelas ou sachês de mostarda como armas. Mas qual a diferença entre matar um mafagafo e desmafagafizar? Bom, eu te digo: quando se mata um mafagafo, ele morre de vez. Desmafagafizar é como exorcizar o mafagafo, você arranca o espírito e a fome dele, e ele passa a ser um mafagafo emo parecido com os japoneses (vide mafagafo japonês) e não irá querer comer mais ninguem (na verdade,ele vai querer ser comido por alguém), virando um bicho inutil como os teletubies (só que menos Gay). Exemplos de desmafagafizadores sao: Lindomar, o Sub-zero brasileiroPikachu, Chuck Norris e Undertaker Outros artificios para amadores Especialistas, preocupados com a desenfreada reprodução da espécie, tentaram desenvolver uma melanina artificial contendo DNA japonês, com o objetivo de injetá-las em humanos e animais selvagens vulneráveis ao mafagafo, porém o resultado foi pouco satisfatório. Alguns animais foram prejudicados pela coloração chamativa, tornando-se presas fáceis para outros animais, destruindo uma longa teia alimentar. Segue a lista de equipamentos que podem destruir essa praga: * Farofa * Cuzcuz de milho (eficaz veneno para Mafagafos) * Pastas do Windows * As luzes de Caps Lock, Scroll lock, Num Lock (depende, ás vezes são verdes) * Milho (também os milhos transgênicos) * Kamikaze de roupas amarelas * Urina * Asiáticos (por serem amarelos) * Sabre de Luz amarelo * Cerveja * Emblema da Ferrari thumb|Mafagafos odeiam obras de arte. * Emblema da Chevrolet * Cyrax * Gremlins amarelos * Batatas Smile amarelas * Fios amarelos * Lâmpadas de luz amarela * Corinthians com terceira camisa, porque o número da camisa è amarelo assim como as estrelas que tem em cima do escudo de todas as camisas. * Camisa do brasiliense * Marca texto amarelo * Link, apenas quando estiver usando a tunica amarela, disponível nos sites de cheats para Roms para uso gratuito de Noobs e Babacas. * O sol * Os ônibus de Jundiaí * Marmota Monelétrica de Utah: Se estiverem pintadas de amarelo... * Final Flash por ser de cor amarelada. * Nota de 20 reais por ser amarela. * Febre amarela: É mortal para um mafagafo. * Power Ranger amarela. * Ouro thumb|Mafagafos invadindo [[Praia Grande em feriado prolongado... Só 4 já mataram todos.]] * Oozaru oxigênado * Queijo * O Goku (com sua super saia jeans) * VOCÊ, desde que esteja de amarelo. * Fred Mercury dourado, forma evoluída do Fred Mercury prateado. * Pacman: É o predador natural dos mafagafos. * A Maior Onda de Pão de Queijo Jamais Vista Em Lugar Algum Do Mundo de pães de queijos amarelinhos. Sou eu que faço. * A maior onda de patinhos de borracha Jamais Vista Em Lugar Algum Do Mundo do mesmo criador da Maior Onda de Pão de Queijo Jamais Vista Em Lugar Algum Do Mundo. * Brasília Amarela dos Mamonas. * Kaiketsu Zubat Shiny versão amarela. * Outro Mafagafo. * A música Yellow, do Coldplay * Mini-Buraco Negro: Para sugar a escuridão. Obviamente os Mafagafos sobrevivem a um mini-buraco negro, mas não à falta de escuridão (alguns pseudo-cientistas dizem que isso poderia não funcionar se o buraco negro sugasse a luz, criando mais escuridão ainda). * O Yellow Submarin, dos Beatles. thumb|right|Mafagafo, ameaça também no mar! * Lactobacilos: De preferência vivos e fortes, mas apenas a presença deles já afasta os maus agouros de mafagafos. * Bob Esponja, o lendário Mafagafo amarelo * Uma bala dourada - afinal é um objeto que pode tanto ferir quanto virar comida, e é amarelo! * Camaleão na areia. * Trompetes dourados. * Margarina Doriana. * Icegurt sabor manga. Uma unidade deixa o mafagafo zonzo, mais de mil intoxica e leva a óbito * Gugu Liberato e seu Pintinho Amarelinho. * Cheddar, além de ser amarelo é um queijo mutante. * Um pedaço de lazanha de carne de soja e 4 queijos, principalmente se tiver muito cheddar! * Bananas de Pijamas. Sem pijamas ficam ainda mais letais. * Os Simpsons * Latão * A Seleção Brasileira, a Seleção Ucraniana, a Seleção Colombiana, a Seleção Togolesa, ),Seleção Australiana, Seleção Sueca (quando estão com uniforme principal) * Bonecos-Palito Nada resiste aos Bonecos-palito tirando Capitão Nascimento e Chuck Norris * Esferas do Dragão mas só se estiverem juntas. * Bruce Lee quando usa suas roupas amarelas. * Pikachu já que ele é amarelo e ataca com raios que também são amarelos. * James Bond Mata mafagafos utilizando Golden Guns. * Valdivia Quando usa a camisa marca-texto amarelo fosforescente do Palmeiras. * Nuvem Voadora * Magali Outra comilona, e que usa uma camisa amarela. * Scorpion, o ninja amarelo. * Tails, raposa amarela e Rabos amarelos. thumb|Típico assassino de Mafagafos em ação. Repare em seu traje tradicional para essa pratica * Tecla amarela do Guitar Hero. * Bala Juquinha porque a tradicional é amarela * Eu depois de comer giló podre todo giló é podre e ficar amarelo. * Minha mão depois de peidar em cima dela. * Butters porque ele é loiro. * Abelhas são pretas, mas também amarelas. * Super Sonic(é outro Super Saia Jeans amarelo). * Computadores velhos (Vão ficando amarelos com o tempo). * Costume 2 da Tira, tem roxo, verde e...AMARELO! * Abelhinha Maya, porque não é só amarela e preta como também é loira. * Nuvem ao por do sol Além de laranja é amarelada * Hyper Sonic da merda de seu Mega Drive Tem as cores das esmeraldas além de AMARELO. * A estrela amarela das varinhas das fadas de Padrinhos Mágicos. * Habbo club com cabelo amarelo * Símbolo do wubi (que é amarelo) experimente baixar * A cor amarela do logotipo do Windows * Cogumelos Venenosos mas só os amarelos * Bananas mas uma comida amarela * Dragão do Topazio * Lunch * Pokémon yellow. * Mc Donald's, especial Anti-Mafagafo: Qualquer Sanduiche com Queijo, Batata-Frita e Suco de Maracuja ou Caju * Super Wario; Não confunda com Mario nem com Warrior * Cavaleiros de Ouro (com armadura) * Cavaleiros de Bronze (quando roubam as armaduras de ouro) * Elfos de amarelo * Qualquer Super Saia Jeans (exceto o 4) * Peach * Mangas maduras demais * Espinhos venenosos de Cactos Amarelos * Este artigo * Queijo Goldafeta * Bowser Jr. * Batata Ruffles * Mario com sua Estrela (Estrelas são amarelas) * Caju * Maracuja * Samus * Tri-force tem triangulos amarelos. * C-3PO Robô amarelo do Star Wars que foi secretamente feito com o intuito de acabar com a ameaça mafagafa ao Universo, Biverso, Triverso...e consequentemente falhou. * Koopa Troopa Amarelo * Shy Guys, não importa a cor - eles são Mafagafos disfarçados. thumb|Lata de Pringles em formato aerosol, para eficácia no extermínio de mafagafos. * Lindinha * Girafas são predadores naturais dos mafagafos (podem ver os restos de mafagafos em seus pelo mortais) * Aono Tsukune APENAS como DayWalker * Fat Boo, ele até usa suas luvas amarelas especiais para caçar mafagafos. * Táxis norte-americanos * Lombadas * Naruto - só o cabelo * Dente podre * Almofada amarela * Mouse amarelo * O mundo(amarelo) * Pacote de Paçoquinha * Roda gigante amarela * Bob Esponja Mafagafo * Diarreia * Picole de abacaxi * Bandeira do Brasil * Pilhas Rayovac (As conhecidas Amarelinhas) * Bumblebee(o fusca amarelo dos transformers) * Mestre das Trevas, quando está usando a roupa amarelo com ombreira de pêlo amarelo feita pelo seu assistente viado Flayvior * Meias Amarelas * Ursinho Pooh * Pluto * Piu-Piu * O anel do Frodo (Mas o Frodo morre) * O Símbolo do McDonald's * O tênis do seu Vizinho de 9 anos (Amarelo e com aquelas luzinhas piscantes) O que não pode matar um Mafagafo thumb|Nada detém a fúria de um mafagafo, nem uma menina super-poderosa. *Febre ao menos que seja febre amarela. *Desumanizador Tenham bom senso, Mafagafos não são humanos. *Jackie Chan a não ser que esteja de amarelo. *Goku Super Saiyajin 4 *Dinheiro exceto a nota de 20 Reais. *Hulk a não ser que ele esteja maduro coma pera e fique amarelo. *Maconha com exceção à cocaína, drogas só atraem mafagafos. *Armas a não ser uma arma dourada, como uma pistola de ouro. *Carros a não ser se pintados em tons de amarelo. *Caminhões a não ser se pintados em tons de amarelo, como os da Casas Bahia. *Esquadrão Winspector Exceto o homem moto amarelo Biker *Super Equipe Solbrain Exceto o grandalhão amarelo Soldozer *Daltony a não ser munido da Maior Onda de Pão de Queijo Jamais Vista Em Lugar Algum Do Mundo, por ser uma onda amarela. *Orelhão da telefonica são verdes, não amarelos! *Orelhão da telesp são laranjas, e aliás, a telesp nem existe mais. thumb|200px|right|Uma rara Amazona caçadora de Mafagafos, que, quando conseguiu matar o mafagafo, usou sua pele para desfilar no Fashion Week *Reversal Russa lá os mafagafos são comido por Você! *Movimento Punk *Cheiramento de Gatinhos a não ser que sejam gatos amarelos. Laranjas não adiantam, além de te foderem pra valer. *Power Rangers exceto a amarela *Coca-Cola *Rede Globo *Tv Colosso *Capeta *Cavaleiros do Zodíaco Seiya não mata mas também não morre. *Roberto JustusQuando Roberto Justus tentou demitir um '''Mafagafo esse ameaçou comê-lo, porém Justus estava de amarelo cocô no dia. *As cores, Vermeho, Azul e Verde do logotípo da Windows - Qualquer versão. *George Bush *Meninas Super Poderosas exceto a Lindinha. *Lindomar *Jackie Chan *Charles Bronson por já ter morrido. *PCC *Chupa-Cabra *ET de Varginha por ser marrom, não amarelo. *Naruto Nem com 32.817.389 kagebushin, mas o cabelo... *Cientologia a não ser que Tom Cruise amarele de medo dos mafagafos. *Comando Vermelho se fosse Comando Amarelo... *Tela Vermelha da Morte Se fosse Tela Amarela da Morte... *Tiro de Paint Ball se não for amarelo *Tartarugas Ninjas só se uma tiver faixa amarela *Ralador só se for um ralador amarelo. *Faustão thumb|Pobres crianças. *Heath Ledger Só se ressuscitar. *Mar Vermelho Se fosse amarelo. *Consoles da Sony Os amarelos da Nintendo e o especial do Xbox - Os Simpsons podem. *Bala Soft a não ser que seja de abacaxi. *Quarteto fantastico *Tartaruga Tuche *Falcão Azul e o Bionicão *Teclas Verde, Vermelha, Azul e Laranja do Guitar Hero *Fantasmas a não ser que seja um mutante amarelo *Monstros que não forem amarelo ou dourado *Estrume marrom *Super Mario (exceto a capa ou a estrelinha que as vezes faz ele brilhar amarelo) *Você (é sempre bom lembrar) *Link com qualquer tunica não amarela *Burrito de Frango com Azeite a Óleo *Com certeza não é você *Sílvio Santos (não estando no show do milhão, porque milhos são amarelos) Curiosidades thumb|left|Mafagafo na sua forma de hibernação. Na Wikipédia, mafagafos são associados com trava-línguas brasileiro, utilizado em brincadeiras e frases para aperfeiçoamento da dicção. Nas fotos, o mafagafo sempre aparece como uma ave. Mais uma demonstração do nível de desinformação e falta de cultura dos wikipedianus. Durante o dia os mafagafos, ficam disfarçados como inofensivos musgos, já que eles não sobreviveriam à luz(quando estão como musgos, os mafagafos entram em estado de hibernação). Portanto se um dia aparecer um musgo na sua casa queime-o com querosene o mais rapido possível!!! Quando um vampiro morde você, você vira um vampiro, mas quando um mafagafo morde um vampiro, o vampiro morre e de quebra você também. Atualmente, o desenho animado (de massinha) do Mafagafo é exibido pelo canal pago Nickelodeon, durante o programa dos Nickers. Porém, lá ele é chamado de Domo e não fala nada (só faz GRRRRR!) e tem uns coelhinhos. Mafagafos não possuem nariz, por isso para cheirar gatinhos eles pegam o pobre bichano e enfiam na boca, depois que ele esta esgotado eles matam o gatinho e engolem sua carne. thumb|right|Mafagafo fazendo a dança do Mafagafo O que pode matar um mafagafo amarelo Simples que até você que é um burro pode entender. É só eles se olharem no espelho. Isso foi descoberto pelo Bob Esponja que quase se derreteu, queimou, etc, por conta disso na Segunda Guerra os soldados que não aguentaram o trampo sempre levavam uns espelhos, mas também foi por conta de pesquisas, pois depois da guerra os homens palitos tentaram recolher amostras dos corpos dos mafagafos, mas deu errado, já que sempre que um homem palito ia pegar o mafagafo amarelo ele se olhava no espelho, deretia, toscava, etc. Mas você se pergunta: se eles superaram a cor amarela, então porque se matavam mesmo assim? Simples, eles dominaram uma técnica chamada suícidio mafagafal ou maficídio , a técnica baseia-se no mafagafo amarelo ficar simplismente vulnerável a cor amarela, e nesse caso usando um espelho, estima-se que um mafagafo amarelo consegue ficar 1 minuto vulnerável e que essa técnica só poderia ser usada 1 vez por mês. Portanto o mafagafo não podia errar. Uma testemunha contou uma história em uma reportagem, alegando que quando estava assistindo a guerra, viu um mafagafo errar a mira do espelho e por conta disso teve que se comer. Só sobrou a cabeça que se explodiu, mas depois disso nada foi registrado. Mafagafos normais obtiveram uma técnica em cima dessa chamada: mafapower, que fazia justamente o contrário da outra deixando o mafagafo resistente a cor amarela, só que por 30 segundos, grande ponto fraco dessa técnica, e que a mafapower pode dar efeito contrário, pois a técnica se parece muito com o mafacidio, e se um mafagafo conseguisse libertar a mafapower, também teria controle sobre a mafacidio, mas não muito usado por mafagafos normais, pois os palitos não teriam interesse em estudar tal raça, usada por mafagafos normais só em caso de última hora, pois usando fósforo (já que o fogo é amarelo) poderiam explodir e matando o oponente junto, pois um mafagafo normal não teria a anatomia de um amarelo (embora o apetite fosse o mesmo) ao invés de ficar vulnerável, eles se explodiam por 20km, já que já são vulneráveis a cor amarela, cientistas tentam descobrir mais sobre essa facinante criatura, e logo serão feitas novas revelações sobre esses bichos. Locais onde Vivem Marte *Buracos de Marte - Você nunca irá ver, a não ser que seja uma sonda espacial (e se for amarela) Brasil thumb|Um raro mafagafo verde, que provavelmente teve origem nos [[Estados Unidos.]] thumb|right|Mafagafo em sua evolução extrema *Acre - Onde existem Mais Mafagafos na Terra *Area 51 - Maior concentração de mafagafos no Acre (Não, não é a fábrica de cachaça!) *Toda Floresta Amazônica *Pantanal *Ceará *Água Preta, Pernambuco *Bahia *Resto do Nordeste *Fernando de Noronha *Na Fronteira do Acre com a Bahia *Na minha casa *Nos campos do Rio Grande do Sul *No bairro do Morumbi, em São Paulo *World Trade Center *Rondônia, principalmente na região de Ji-Paraná Estados Unidos *Alaska *Havaí *Missisipi *Nos esgotos de New York *Arizona *Massachusetts *Connecticut *Walt Disney World da Flórida thumb|right|Mais um pobre bichano fugindo de um Mafagafo. Rússia *Como durante a União Soviética os russos pintaram toda população/prédios e etc. de amarelo, todos os camaradas mafagafais fugiram para as montanhas russas assim sendo ameaçados, acabaram evoluindo para terríveis mafagafos das neves!!! Espécies de Mafagafos Os Mafagafos de Fogo thumb|Tenha medo, tenha muito medo mesmo. Recentemente descobriram mais uma mutação de Mafagafo mais essa parece ser mais forte que as outras, um Mafagafo de Fogo. Além de ele ter os poderes mais destrutivos até do que o do Bob Esponja também resiste a cor amarela, já que fogo também é amarelo. A não ser que você de um jeito de apagar o fogo dele, não conseguirá mata-lo. Os Mafagafos de Fogo tendem a ser mais malignos que os comuns e ninguém sabe como para-lo ainda. Cientistas (ou quase) e Nerds idiotas pseudo-cientistas que estudam os Mafagafos de Fogo dizem que provavelmente é apenas um Mafagafo que sem querer caiu num vulcão e pegou fogo. Outros discordam e dizem que ele pode parar de pegar fogo a hora que quiser mais fazem isso para ficar mais fortes, mas à suspeitas que esse mafagafo ficou assim depois de devorar o Tocha Humana o que deve ser mentira já que o Tocha Humana é meio amarelo e só existe um dele. Minha única dica é: jogue água nele ou se esconda debaixo de sua cama o mais rápido possível. Atençao! Ultimas pesquisas informam que os Mafagafos de Fogo ("Fire Mafagafos", em inglês) podem cuspir bolas de fogo gigantes, que matam um humano antes mesmo de a esfera flamejante ser tocada nele! Os antigos recomendam que com a previsão de mafagafos de fogo,segure a urina na bexiga até quase estourar,afinal,urina é liquida e amarela,apaga o fogo e queima o mafagafo ao mesmo tempo,mas não recomendamos isso,pois caso a urina acabe o primeiro lugar a pegar fogo é seu orgão genital (ui). Aguardem melhores informaões, aqui no seu inutil canal de noticias, Desciclopedia. Mafagafos Ninjas Outra nova espécie de Mafagafo descendente dos originais, também conhecido como Mafagafo das Sombras (Shadow Grue em ingrêis) provavelmente este filho da puta tipo teve origem no Estados Unidos, só pra variar. Gostam de viver em cavernas e lugares escuros, escondidos para atacar você! Provavelmente sua cor veio de tanto que ele ficou sem ver a luz do Sol e quando ver nem que seja um pouquinho de luz morre. Porém isso é só sugerido por Pseudo-Cientistas mas também existem chances deles suportarem a luz fraca que nem os Gremlins. Eles se movimentam rapidamente na sombra e jogam shurikens apesar de ele estar no escuro (eles possuem visão de um gato). Mafagafos na Terra left|thumb|Um Mafagafo, disfarçado de Xbox 360 Depois de ler varias vezes o "segredo", pesquisar várias vezes pelo E-bay, Wikipédia e Desciclopédia(a fonte principal), pesquisadores descobriram o passado dos mafagafos... Eles eram fugitivos do planeta Mafagafon que fora destruído pelos primeiros desmafagafadores,os pais do Chuck Norris. Chegando a um planeta, eles a batizaram de "terra". Os sobreviventes,por mais estranho que seja,os primeiros mafagafos foram pessoas que se aparentam hoje novos, Kill Bill, uma traidora do mundo mafagafo, o outro era o Pikachu... Pringles,era o alimento pricipal deles e para finalizar o Scorpion... Depois de nascer a 3ª geração mafagafa,os primeiros mafagafos da terra, traíram o seu povo e fugiram cada um para um canto do mundo, ninguém sabe o motivo da traição. Anos depois (muitos) Kill Bill e Cia criaram a seita Desmafagafadora, e fizeram a Primeira Guerra da Historia Mafagafal... (Nota-se que escrever o nome de Chuck Norris com letra minuscula é um erro de ortografia que pode tirar a sua vida) Outras versões - Camuflagens dos mafagafos thumb|right|160px|Mafagafo disfarçado de ursinho. Note como ele é fofo. Apesar disso um mafagafo normal come interinho o pássaro (a não ser que o maldito seja um pintinho ou pato - por ser amarelo) Segundo Dr. Roberto, a forma tradicional é capaz de lutar durante anos com esta forma modificada. Dr. Roberto ainda afirma em seu livro "On Mafagafian's and others Essays" que os mafagafos pássaros raros do Acre são apenas uma camuflagem (lembrem-se, os mafagafos são reis da camuflagem). Na Wikipédia, infelizmente por falta de conhecimento, ele é representado na sua camuflagem de pássaro. Vencemos em termo de conhecimento a nossa satira autorizada!! Mafagafo Japonês Esse caso é uma espécie curiosa: o mafagafo japonês (nomenclatura binominal: Fagocitocius japonesius, lá é mais conhecido como Domo-kun). Ao contrário do seu parente ocidental, é facilmente comido por qualquer coisa. É dito que são monstros naturalmente frágeis por quererem ser comidos, resultado de milhares de anos presenciando seres humanos amarelos e intimidando-se por sua cor mortal. Por esta fraqueza apresentada na espécime japonesa, alguns esquadrões especiais já tentaram levar os mafagafos de todo o mundo para o Japão, mas nunca foram encontrados meios para tal, pois eles comem os transportes. E os pilotos também. Dizem que não comem e temem os japoneses por eles terem a pele amarela, sendo, assim, forçados a trabalhar em programas infantis. Nota: Veja na seção 'Vídeos' gravações chocantes de técnicas mafagafais para persuadir criancinhas nipônicas Outros De relevancia não inferior, lista-se aqui o resto das espécies, o mafagafo normal, Mafagafo verde, Mafagafo das montanhas, Mafagafo das Neves, Mafagafos das Sombras, X-Mafagafo, Fagamafo, Verme Mafagafo, Mafagafo de Chocolate, etc. Parentes Os mafagafos possuem alguns parentes como Goomba, Wobbuffet e Shy Guy. Não se sabe, ao certo, qual foi o ancestral que originou esse leque de animais hostis, entretanto teme-se a possibilidade de seu aparecimento no Cretácio. Exemplos de Mafagafo Imagem:Mafagafocientista.JPG|O Primeiro Mafagafo que gerou o resto, até hoje ele existe como o 1° cientista mafagafo. Imagem:35585noru w.jpg|A prova de que os Mafagafos existem desde a Idade Média. Imagem:mafagafo666.png|Um dos primeiros registros de um mafagafo. Sua evolução foi tão grande que essa especie não é mais considerado um mafagafo.mais eles são da mesma familia pois continua vivendo na escuridão, são fofinhos e agressivos e vivem em pequenas densidades demograficas. Imagem:Sentai.jpg|Variação mutante extremamente perigosa: o Bob Esponja, também conhecido por mafagafo amarelo! Nunca mais se ouviu falar desse valente mas infeliz grupo de crianças que o enfrentaram... Felizmente hoje esse mafagafo é gay e tem um programa na nickelodeon não é mais ameaça pois foi o unico a se tornar vegetariano. Acredita-se também que, por ser amarelo, esse é o único tipo de mafagafo que não pode ser morto ou capturado de nenhuma maneira. Imagem:O-segredo-de-Marte.jpg|Como já estão praticamente dominando a Terra, os mafagafos tentam agora dominar Marte. Foto recente de Marte tirada, com uma sonda da NASA. Imagem:Mafagafo 00.jpg|A wikipédia tem tanta cultura que acham que isso é um mafagafo e acha que um mafagafo se chama Domo-kun. Não é brincadeira, volte lá para cima da página, pegue o link na predefinição wikipédia e você vai ver que é verdade. Imagem:Wobbuffet.jpg|Um raríssimo mafagafo azul. Imagem:Mafagafo_Guy.PNG|Há tá, agora eu entendi porque o shy guy é parente do mafagafo Imagem:mafagfpreta.jpg‎|Mafagafo faixa preta (que deu origem ao Mafagafo Ninja) assassinando sem piedade um humano indefeso. Mais imagens de mafagafos Imagem:Alfonsomafogafocat2.jpg|Um Mafagafo emo tentando botar medo no pobre gato Alfonso (note a cara de despreocupado do gato) Imagem:Mafagafo fw.jpg|Mafagafos não são apenas frutos da sua mente doentia! Imagem:MafagafoEscoteiro.JPG| Mafagafo disfarçado de escoteiro para devorar as criancinhas. Imagem:SIlviofugindomafagafo.jpg|Silvio Santos Mafagafo Run: Novo jogo do RPG Maker feito pela EA Sports Imagem:Duque mafagafo magic.jpg|Duque Mafagafo Imagem:Mafagafo_over.jpg|'Mafagafo Hitler' reúne seus exércitos para a Dominação Mundial!!! Imagem:Mafagafo.JPG|Tela do final do jogo Mafagafo Angry Smashfest Imagem:Mafagafo cheiradorr.jpg|Retrato falado de um mafagafo cheirando devorando um gatinho Imagem:Mafagafo2.jpeg|Faça um você também! Imagem:Mafagafo_catch.gif|O modo certo de se capturar um mafagafo Imagem:Mafagafomorre.gif|Mafagafo morrendo Imagem:mafagafo_ressuscitando.jpg|Mafagafo chegando ao inferno Image:Imafagafo.JPG|Mafagafos, mestres dos disfarces! Imagem:MAFAGAFOREAL.jpg|Primeira foto real de um mafagafo. Infelizmente não se ouviu mais sobre o fotógrafo. Imagem:mafagaffo.Jpg|Um Mafagafo doidinho para comer um coelho espreita sua área Imagem:mafaggaffo.Jpg|Dois mafagafos que invadiram um bar que comeram os donos e a clientela consomem excessivamente álcool e ficam em estado de choque Imagem:mafaffaffa.Jpg|Mafagafos que se disfarçam de camiseta para devorar pessoas no Acre Imagem:mafagafooo.Jpg|Mafagafo luta cruelmente contra um Cão enfurecido Imagem:Grue_crossing_pt.jpg|Cuidado! Trânsito de mafagafos! Imagem:mafagafopsp.jpg|Mafagafo se disfarçado de PSP para atacar você Imagem:Mafagafonews.jpg|Mafagafo news - Jornal fonte de notícias dos mafagafos Imagem:MafagafoiPodTouch.jpg|Cuidado ao conectar seu iPod no iTunes! Imagem:MafagafoFuture.png|X-Mafagafo Imagem:MafagafoEscondido.jpg|Assim como baratas, os Mafagafos também sobrevivem à ambientes inóspitos. Imagem:Mafagafo_e_tv.jpg|Mafagafo enfurecido com a programação da Rede Globo, Ô loco meu! Imagem:Mafagafo_calculo.jpg|Mafagafo resolvendo a questão que você errou no vestibular (Ou não). Isto prova que eles são seres racionais (Ou não). Imagem:Domokun.jpg|Mafagafo dando um Censurado ao pobre ursinho Imagem:Mafagafo_cozinha.jpg|Mafagafo esperando por você para dar fazer a sopa Imagem:Bobmafagafo.jpg|Bob Esponja, o lendário mafagafo amarelo Imagem:Mafagafocard.jpg|Mafagafo fazendo sucesso em outras mídias Imagem:Mafagafo vs kong.jpg|Pobre macaco Imagem:MafagafoVSHomemPalitoMutante.JPG|Luta retratada de um Mafagafo contra um homem palito mutante Imagem:em_um_ninho_de_mafagafos_ha_cinco_mafagafinhos.jpg|Em um ninho de mafagafos há cinco mafagafinho, quem desamafagafar os cinco mafagafinhos um bom desamafagafador será. Imagem:3D grue.png|Um Mafagafo qualquer fazendo porra nenhuma. Imagem:Black.png|O Habitat natural de um Mafagafo. Imagem:Grue.jpg|Um Mafagafo, antes de atacar você e aquele skinhead Filho da Puta. Imagem:Pikapichuxu.gif|Um Mafagafo enfrentando seu arque-inimigo. Imagem:PaisagensMAFA-(510).jpg|Momento emocionante em que Kula ajuda os Mafagafos a dominar os Polos imagem:Domo-fitted-side.jpg|Um boné mafagafado, cuidado com ele... imagem:Domo.jpg|USB-Mafagafo, não use... imagem:Mafagafafafagafagafo.jpg|Xbox-Mafagafo, mais uma vez, cuidado com ele... imagem:Moeda comida por mafagafo.jpg|Uma pobre moeda indefesa atacada por um mafagafo (só não foi comida inteira por causa da sua cor) Imagem:Mafagafo_limpeza.jpg|Mafagafo preparando emboscada para uma desatenta dona de casa. Imagem:Mafagafo gelado.JPG|Um mafagafo das montanhas geladas devorando um carinha de ski. Imagem:Mafagafocheirandogatinho.jpg‎|Filhote de Mafagafo tentando cheirar um gatinho. Imagem:Domo kun.jpg|Pobre cobra prestes a ser comida. Imagem:Hello Baby Owned.jpg|Tente jogar um garotinho para ele, numa tentativa desesperada de fugir. Imagem:466831089 l.gif|Mafagafo brincando de star wars. Imagem:Amuleto_Anti_Magafafo.jpg|Extremamente raro amuleto antimafagafo. Imagem:mafagafo X jiraya.jpg|Mafagafo tenta destruir o império do sol nascente, só mesmo Ultraman para impedi-lo. Imagem:Domo wants CAKE by Chirota.jpg|Mafagafo prestes a atacar um pobre e indefeso bolo... Imagem:Domo by kurai taka.jpg|Na União Soviética, VOCÊ come o MAFAGAFO!! Ou não. imagem:Mafagafo's Shoop-Da-Whoop2.png|Exemplo de como um mafagafo pode matar algo amarelo imagem:Mafagaforestart.jpg|Mafagafos imitando bandas coloridas prontos para enganar gurias retardadas Imagem:Verme mafagafo.jpg|"Apenas um vermífugo dá conta..." Imagem:MAFAGAFORPG.gif|Mafagafo usando a lendária técnica que a sua mãe minha sogra inventou... Imagem:Domo kun phone.jpg‎|Mafagafos são conhecidos como mestres dos disfarces. Imagem:Mafagafomorte.JPG|Mafagafo morrendo. (Tadinho) Imagem:100 1392.jpg|Destino de mafagafo após ser desmafagafizado. Imagem:Shadow grue.jpg|Fudeu... Vídeos *Note que essa variação do mafagafo apresenta ser dócil com humanos, afinal, seu intuito é convencer a pessoa a comê-lo. *Perceba que alguns pedaços fazem parte da dança comum do Mafagafo mas é muito mais complexa. Dedicatória thumb|200px|[[Nerds prestes a correr...]] Dedicamos este artigo a quem o escreveu já que ele foi devorado por um mafagafo. Dedicamos também a você que logo será devorado por um mafagafo. Aliás, tudo que não for amarelo será devorado por eles: o corno do seu pai, os atores da Globo, a puta da sua mãe (avisa pra ela usar uma bolsinha amarela quando for putear trabalhar, daí ela pode sair viva), e por aí vai. Ver também *Desmafagafador *Bero *Mafagafo das Neves *Mafagafo de Chocolate *Ninho de Mafagafos *Peaglers *Desumanos *Bagre africano *Deslivros:Como matar um mafagafo Ligações externas *Jogo: Domo-Kun Angry Smashfest *Domo-Kun - Mafagafos na Wikipedia *Ritual dos Mafagafos antes de mais um ataque impiedoso *Mafagafo evoluído suporta a cor amarela. E AGORA?! Notas de rodapé